fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Uprising December 16th
(Video package highlights Winter's War) Segment 1: (Will Ospreay’s theme song hits to a major pop as he walks out with the X-Division Championship on his shoulders. Ospreay high-fives the fans on the way and grabs the mic) Ospreay: I AM BACK! Took me couple of months, some doctor’s appointments, some eye tests, gym workouts but after all that, I am here and I am the FIRST X-DIVISION CHAMPION! Now I’m sure it’s on everyone’s mind, why am I not going after Marty Scurll? Well, I can’t just dump this title and go after him but he’ll get his in due time. I promise you that. I’ve had a fair share of doubters as I moved through Project X but I beat them all. I went through ACH, I went through Cesaro, through our new NexGen Champion KUSHIDA, Tommy End and at last, that little scum TJ Perkins. Me and TJ had a great match to top off a great tournament and instead of accepting a loss as a grown man what did he do? He attacked me. And truth be told, I’m getting tired of these post match attacks. And now at Royal Rumble, TJ’s getting a rematch for my title. Personally I don’t think he deserves it one bit after losing to me but that’s fine, it means I’ll get another opportunity to step in the ring with him except this time I’m doing it out of revenge. '' ''(TJ Perkins’ theme song hits to loud boos from the crowd as he walks on the ramp and dabs) TJ: Hit the pause button on that speech, nerd. After hearing your speech I knew that I had to come out here so I could set the difficulty of you speaking to easy because my god, you suck, noob. Yeah, you got the W over me in Project X but that’s just round one of our rivalry. You definitely have an impressive list of names you’ve defeated. ACH, Cesaro, KUSHIDA, End and me. That’s a nice combo but I’m the c-c-c-combo breaker and I’m the final boss. At Royal Rumble, after I pwn you I’ll celebrate it by fucking your mom like I do each night. I’m better than you Ospreay and you know that. I’m faster than you, when you compare yourself to me, you lag. Your title reign is a bug, just a little glitch in the system but I’m the antivirus that will take you out, you fucking casual. I’m the master race, bitch. TJP FTW! Now check out this easter egg. '' ''(TJ decks Ospreay with a right hand and starts to stomp all over him. TJP lifts Ospreay up and hits the Detonation Kick. TJ walks out of the ring but gets back inside and dabs on top of Ospreay before walking to the back as the fans boo him) Match 1: Cedric Alexander vs Killshot Cedric picks up the win at 10 minutes with Lumbar Check Segment 2:' '' ''(KUSHIDA and Katsuyori Shibata are in Heyman’s office) Heyman: First of all, I want to congratulate you two. KUSHIDA, well done on winning the NexGen title and both of you, congratulations on putting on one of three five star matches on the PPV. Now, what can I help you with? KUSHIDA: Mr. Heyman, as you can see, the fans loved our match so I think it’s only right to give them what they want. And that is a rematch at the Royal Rumble between the two of us for the title. Heyman: I like the proposition. But no. The idea of you facing each other again sounds great but it can’t happen. Katsuyori lost fair and square and I can’t give out title matches just like that. And truth be told, I don’t like repeats. I want new things to happen. That’s why next week you will defend your title against two other semifinalists of NexGen title tournament, Drago and Tye Dillinger. And if you retain, you will defend it again at Royal Rumble against the winner of a #1 contenders battle royal which will happen in two weeks. Good luck. '' ''(KUSHIDA walks out but Heyman tells Shibata to stay) As for you Katsuyori, I thought of a little compensation. You will represent Uprising in the Royal Rumble match. Good luck. Match 2: KUSHIDA vs Biff Busick KUSHIDA taps out Busick at 12 minutes with Hoverboard Lock Match 3: Silas Young vs Sin Cara Young easily beats Sin Cara at 5 minutes with Misery (Young grabs the mic and starts to talk) '''''Segment 3: Young: All of you that are even whispering at this moment, shut the hell up because the last real man has something important to say. Today’s Public Silas Announcement is that...M.E.N are sadly done. The deal was finalized couple of days ago and it states that my only friends Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder have been traded to Chaos. And yet, the management decided to hand me the short end of the stick, they decided to fuck me over by separating me from my friends. Chaos doesn’t need me. That’s what they said. All I have to say to that is bullshit. Chaos needed M.E.N in entirety, not a part of it. But fine, I’ll play along. I know the Revival will stay true to themselves and so will I. Uprising will continue to receive a taste of manliness. Segment 4:' '' ''(Adam Cole’s theme hits as he walks out carrying both Uprising World Tag Team Title belts) Cole: Before I went out here, I strongly considered doing an eulogy for Chris Jericho but then I realized, Chris still lives on inside of me. He was such a big part of my career. I lost some momentum after Royal Rumble win and the title match at DOW but then I became important again when Chris came up to me and suggested that we team up. And 5 months later, we won these damn titles. But I’m the goddamn Adam Cole baybay! Royal Rumble victory was what started a chain of terrible events that happened to me but I wanna right the wrongs. That’s why I’m announcing myself as an entrant in the Royal Rumble match BAYBAY!!! But there’s something even more important than that match. How do I maintain Chris Jericho’s legacy on Uprising? We won these titles and now they have to be defended. Luckily, I found a guy that I think Chris would love. MY NEW TAG TEAM PARTNER IS… (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ax5SiG8Pmvw plays) (Kenny Omega steps out wearing a black trenchcoat and a broom. Kenny sweeps around and gets inside the ring where he and Cole too-sweet each other) Omega: TOO SWEET!!! The Cleaner is here and I’m about to sweep the dirtbags from OUR tag team division. I guess this is weird for you people, you’re all wondering why am I here, teaming up with Adam Cole, doing the too sweet pose. I assume you think the Bullet Club is back. Well here’s what I have to say to that. THE CLUB IS BACK IN THE BIZ!!! ...NOT. And it never will be back. I destroyed that piece of shit group back on Chaos. Not The Wyatt Family, not Gallows and Anderson, not HYDRA, ME. I left that sinking ship before they dragged me down with them and I made the best of the opportunity. I eliminated your hero AJ Styles from WarGames. Sure, HYDRA lost and I got fired but look where that got me. I’m the tag team champion now. And where the fuck is AJ Styles? He has yet to hold a title. Nobody even acknowledges the Rampage World Title, hell even he mentioned it just once since winning it. Where’s Finn Balor? He became Bray Wyatt’s slave and the only thing he did since then was win WarGames for Chaos. I’m the true star that came out of Bullet Club. I fought so many pointless battles and risked my life so many times for Bullet Club that I forgot my priorities. I should’ve looked after myself, not Balor or AJ but myself. Looking back at it, I couldn’t care less about that now. For me, Bullet Club is just a little bit of dust that I swept away. So fuck AJ, fuck Balor, fuck Anderson and Gallows, fuck Tonga, fuck Takahashi, fuck Baron Corbin, hell, fuck the Young Bucks. And whoever of my former buddies is in the Royal Rumble match will have to watch their back because I'm announcing myself as an official entrant. It’s time for the new Elite. '' ''(Cole and Omega look to too-sweet each other but they back out and show the middle fingers to the crowd) (American Alpha’s theme hits to a major ovation as Gable and Jordan walk out) Jordan: Kenny, your little sob story about Bullet Club was nice and all but good god man, that I’d rather watch you swipe the dust in this arena all day instead of listen to you bitch and moan for eternity. We lost our titles at Winter’s War, there’s no denying that. We got caught off guard, we lost and that’s it. But that doesn’t mean we’re not gonna invoke our rematch. I find it funny how you call yourselves The Elite when we’re the elite of this tag team division. And we’re gonna prove that pretty soon because you’re facing us for the titles tonight. (The Addiction’s theme hits. Daniels and Kaz walk out to the stage) Daniels: What’s this talk of the elite? Ever heard of special elite military units? Those are best of the best but even they need someone to lead them. A general. I hope you understand where I’m going with this. This elite that is the Uprising tag team division needs two fine generals to lead it and and that’s either of you guys, it’s us. Why look for anyone else when you have the ring general himself Christopher Daniels and the coolest guy in pro wrestling Frankie Kazarian. American Alpha, why are you here? You lost the titles, step back. Don’t you remember us beating you two? I mean, I know that you end up having a little bit of brain damage Jordan but I hope it’s not serious. Point is, you need to get back to the end of the line because we should be getting that title match. '' ''(AA confront The Addiction but Paul Heyman walks out) Heyman: That’s enough. Daniels and Kazarian, you make a great point. You did beat American Alpha but they’re not the champions anymore. However, that doesn’t mean you won’t receive a title match. But that will happen some other day because tonight, The Elite will defend the tag team titles against American Alpha! Have a good night. ''Segment 5: '' (A piano is brought out to the stage. Reby Sky walks out and starts playing it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqaHnRL8KgI begins playing and out come Broken Matt Hardy and Brother Nero) Matt: WONDERFUL! (The Broken Hardys slowly make their way to the ring, chanting ‘’DELETE’’ on the way) Matt: AAAAAAAHHHH! DELIGHTFUL! The Broken Hardys have finally come to Rising of Up! The Broken Brilliance of Matt Hardy has arrived to Wrestling that is Really Real! It took me years to gather such a vast ammount of Brilliance. Back in the old days when I was a part of Wrestling Entertainment that is Worldwide, I was held down by a ring of brass that was made by the megalomaniac MEEKMAHAN! The Broken Brilliance could not flourish under the Meekmahan dynasty but I escaped through the ceiling of glass and ever since that day, Broken Brilliance of Matt Hardy has been THRIVING! An ancient philospher by the name of Obsoletus Deletus once said, in order to reinvent himself, one must DELETE himself. I am longer the First Version of Matt Hardy, I deleted the old me, I deleted the obsolete mule that was the enigmatic charisma Jeff Hardy and he has found the light in the form of Broken Brilliance. We both have been deleted and now we classify ourselves as… Jeff: OBSOLETE!!! Matt: But now that we have entered another realm, it is our duty to continue our deletion. Our deletion failed on Chaos but the Seven Deities have forgiven us and they have sent us here to finish what we started. Therefore, the division of tag teams must be DELETED! The Villains of the Vaude, the Airstrike that is Imminent, The Dragons of Red, The Alphas of America, The Ones That Addict, The Exchange of Latin America, The Brothers of Briscoe, The Ones That Do It Themselves and the Elite Ones WILL ALL BE DELETED! MATCH 4: Broken Hardys vs Vaudevillains Hardys win at six minutes after both Matt and Jeff hit Twist of Fate on both Vaudevillains MAIN EVENT: The Elite (Adam Cole and Kenny Omega) vs American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) - Tag Team Match for the Uprising World Tag Team Titles Near the end of the match, AA nearly hit the Grand Amplitude on Omega but The Addiction pull Gable to the outside and throw him in the barricade! Referee calls for the bell as Jordan gets out to help Gable but Kaz and Daniels beat him up and hit him with Celebrity Rehab. '''''Segment 6: (Ricochet’s theme hits to loud boos as he walks out with King of the Ring crown on his head and Uprising World Title on his shoulder. Ricochet throws the crown on the mat and stomps on it thus breaking it as the fans boo even more) There’s your king. The only good thing that came out of his career in RRW are these little pieces of his fake golden crown. The legend of Austin Aries has been erased from the history at Winter’s War when I beat him just like I told each and every one of you. I told you all I was better than him and I proved it. So, in a way, by beating him I beat the other two kings, Neville and Chris Hero. And I beat whoever they beat to make it to the finals. And here I am, standing on top. I’m the fucking best and it’s about time you realized that. But you know what, Aries is just a little bit of dust when compared to me. I’m the huge storm and the strong winds that blew that dust out of the way. But you know what, Aries is irrelevant to me now. All he ever was to me was a little obstacle standing in front of my next obstacle. Marty Scurll. So come on out you fucking son of a bitch. (Marty Scurll comes out with the umbrella in one hand and barbed-wire baseball bat in the other) Ricochet: I’m gonna kill you. Scurll: Not if I kill you first. Now you’re gonna shut the fuck up and listen to me as this is the last time we’re gonna talk to each other because over the course of next 3 weeks before our match I will do everything in my power to make your life, not career, a living hell. Just look at what we did to ourselves at Clash of Kings. I hurt your back, you dropped me on the head a lot, I broke your fingers but that is just act 1. What I’m about to do to you will surpass those shitty gore movies. It’s not meant to go any other way. We’re fated to make a goddamn bloodbath out of this rivalry and we’re gonna do it. When I first saw you and heard you, I honestly didn’t think you were something special. I thought it’d be easy for me to win the title because I thought you were just a little fighting champion that was fighting for his brand but during our match I realized how wrong I was. You have passion. When you say you’re gonna do something you do it. And maybe you are going to kill me. But I’m not gonna go without a fight. You beat the hell out of me and in a weird kind of way, I respect you for that. But at the same time, I hate your guts for beating me so much. I hate your very existence. The idea of coming here and having to share this ring with you sickens me to the deepest ends of my body. This company is not meant to have both of us. Think of it like this. You’re the bomb that can blow everything to kingdom come but I’m the fuse to your bomb. That’s what we are. Two extremely dangerous individuals and one has to go. '' ''Ricochet: That umbrella is what I’m gonna use to take your eye out. That baseball bat is what I’m gonna use to bash your brains in. '' ''Scurll: Try your best. Because I sure as hell will you son of a bitch. '' (Scurll and Ricochet share an intense staredown as the show ends)'' Rising Talk (A quick recap shows what happened on Uprising. Camera pans to a table where Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman are sitting) Bischoff: Welcome to first ever edition of Rising Talk! I’m Eric Bischoff joined by the ever controversial Paul Heyman! Heyman: It’s weird hearing my name associated with that word when you wrote an entire book based on controversy. Bishoff: Hey it created cash so I can’t complain. But lets talk about tonight’s show. Quite loaded right? 3 title matches have been set, we will know find out who will compete for the NexGen title in two weeks, debut of Broken Hardys and of course, the confrontation between Ricochet and Marty Scurll. But lets talk about KUSHIDA. What a match right? Heyman: It was incredible. It’s funny though, considering that both of them were competing regularly in Japan until couple of months ago. You have this big difference between american style and japanese style of wrestling so normally you’d think they wouldn’t be able to tear the roof off but they did it on a whole different continent so I applaud them for that. And that’s what I look for on Uprising. Just great wrestling overall. Bischoff: Next week however, KUSHIDA defends against Tye Dillinger and Drago. Can we get your thoughts on that? Heyman: I want fighting champions on my show. Ricochet is the embodiment of that. He’ll fight anyone, anytime and he has had an amazing title reign so far. American Alpha faced whoever challenged them during their reign and I want the same to happen with our new champions in KUSHIDA and Will Ospreay. Bischoff: Why Drago and Dillinger though? Heyman: Dillinger has been solid since debuting. He beat ACH and The Mack and he had a good showing against Shibata. Drago on the other hand has been even more impressive. He did fall off a bit recently with loses in the title tournament and to Drew Galloway but he’s made a name for himself so far. I want to give opportunities to others and at the same time I want champions to prove why they are the best. Seems like a perfect combination. Bischoff: Well we wish KUSHIDA best next week but lets talk about another champion and his challenger. Will Ospreay and TJ Perkins. Did you expect TJ to appear? Heyman: I invited him here. Seeing as Will Ospreay has been signed to Uprising and he’s the X Division Champion I prefer him staying on Uprising rather than going to Chaos. Bischoff: What is your opinion on this new attitude from TJ? Heyman: To be honest I think a change from him was expected. He was cocky throughout Project X, calling Jack Swagger Kurt Angle’s bastard son or performing dance moves on Apollo Crews, it was a mindgames from TJ. Like I said, he was cocky during the tournament but he fully embraced the new attitude at the cost of Will Ospreay. Bischoff: So how do you feel about that attack after their match and tonight’s attack? Lets not forget, TJ does belong to Chaos so in a way, this is Chaos attacking Uprising. Heyman: It definitely seems like a mini brand warfare, a preview of what’s to come at Civil War. However, this is more for the title and revenge than it is for brand supremacy. Bischoff: Will Ospreay sent a warning to Marty Scurll, saying he’ll get his in due time. Ospreay has quite a history with Scurll. Do you think anything major will come out of this? Heyman: Will seems hellbent on revenge at this moment. He wants revenge against TJ for attacking him after winning the title and he wants revenge on Scurll for essentially costing him his job here on Uprising. I do believe that Ospreay will go after Scurll one day but right now it’s all about Perkins. Bischoff: Speaking of Marty Scurll, please welcome our new guest. (Scurll sits next to Heyman and puts the baseball bat and umbrella on the table) Heyman: Can you please get that off the table? I’m not here to play baseball. And it’s not raining either. Scurll: Fookin hell. Fine, I’ll get it off. Wait, I’m sorry. I’m not allowed to swear on your little talk show either, am I? Let me guess I have to pay another fine right? What for this time, the fact that I’m not a good role model to the kids watching at home? Kids who are watching this right now, get the fuck to your beds. And as for you parents, I advise you to cancel your cable come Royal Rumble because if you don’t your kids may very well witness a live fookin murder on TV. Or something very close to it. This story between me and Ricochet is gonna end at Royal Rumble. I don’t care what happens, I don’t care about who walks out with the championship, all that matters to me is that me and Ricochet are never in the same place at the same time ever again. Bischoff: So Marty, we have a few questions coming in from the fans. Here’s one. The moment you came here, you were labeled as an instant main eventer. How does that feel? Scurll: I’ve never been anything less than a main eventer during my entire career. Everywhere I went, people saw something in me that made them believe in me. I don’t personally know what that “something” is, maybe it’s my pure talent in the ring, maybe it’s the fact that I have no fear about anything, maybe it’s just because I’m a loose cannon or because I’m outspoken, who the hell knows at this point. There’s so much more about me than just an umbrella, a fur coat and some John Lennon sunglasses, there’s so many layers of my personality that even I have trouble understanding. So, to answer your question, being a main eventer feels 100% normal for me because that’s what I was made to be. A main eventer and nothing less than that. Heyman: Another question from the fans. What’s your opinion on Jimmy Havoc? Scurll: Jimmy fookin Havoc? I love the man. I love him like he’s my own brother. It’s like we really are brothers that were separated at birth. We may have to do DNA checking or some shit because the resemblance is uncanny. I mean, he loves to burn titles and I’d love to burn this whole goddamn set along with you two. I think Jimmy is fantastic and I know for a fact that he will win the Chaos World Title. It sucks that he got fucked over in the #1 contedenders match because we won’t be able to win both world titles at the same time. Bischoff: Who would you like to face in RRW? Scurll: Jimmy fookin Havoc. I don’t care if it’s just the two of us, or the two of us teaming against each other, hell, even teaming up together, I just wanna be in the ring with him. As for everyone else, well fuck everyone else. Bischoff: Well Marty, thank you for joining and good luck at Royal Rumble. Scurll: Luck? Are you going to give me a four leaf clover Bischoff? Or your shitty book that you consider the Bible so I can pray to it? Fuck you and fuck luck. (Scurll storms off the set) Bischoff: Well ladies and gentlemen, the controversial Marty Scurll has come and gone but coming up next is the 2016 King of the Ring, Austin Aries! (Aries joins in and shakes hands with Heyman and Bischoff) Aries: Thanks for having me. Bischoff: So Austin, tough luck at Clash of Kings. Despite the loss, you gave Ricochet a run for his money. How would you rank Ricochet among the best wrestlers in the world? Aries: At this moment, I think he may be number one. I won the KOTR tournament which in theory means that I am the best in that ring but Ricochet beat me at COK. He beat the best and now the title of best in the world passed on to him. Heyman: But are you glad that it passed on to him? Ricochet has been very vocal about you, criticizing you for your past failures here in RRW so I ask you, would you rather have lost to someone else rather than Ricochet? Aries: Every loss sucks. But to be honest, I’m kind of happy that I lost to him. Lets ignore the talk and focus on his ring skill for a moment. I already that he beat me and that now he really is the best. I lost to a guy that has been dominating Uprising since the very first day. He’s the top guy of this brand and I hate that it’s not me but I have to give credit where credit is due. I didn’t like when he mentioned my past here in the company but there’s no denying his overall talent. Heyman: Ricochet has another title defense coming up at Royal Rumble against Marty Scurll. Who do you think is going to win? Aries: I have to go with Ricochet. He’s the best but on top of that, he’s dangerous. He’s not nowhere as dangerous as Scurll is but when he gets inside the ring he becomes a beast. And we saw that at Clash of Kings, he went toe to toe with maybe the most dangerous guy in the company and he survived that. Ricochet knows Scurll well, he hates him with passion and he has every reason to destroy him. Bischoff: We discussed with Scurll how it feels for him to be in the main event scene but what about you? Aries: Well I debuted in the main event scene as well. I challenged Kevin Owens twice for the Chaos World Title. Sure, one of those matches was a six man ladder match and the other was ruined by Samoa Joe but I’ll let it slide. I’ll admit, it hasn’t been easy for me. After losing in CWC matches, I lost to Joe then I tried my hand in tag team division then in Pure division and none of those worked. Bischoff: But it’s pretty ironic that something did come out of that Chaos tag team tournament. I mean, here you are, King of the Ring, Neville who was part of it as well won the Chaos KOTR bracket, Adam Cole and Chris Jericho won the Uprising World Tag Team Titles, even your partner Jeff Hardy has been traded to Uprising, but slightly different. Aries: I guess the thought of MCMG being tag team champions for eternity broke him. Bischoff: So what is next for you? Aries: Right now my goal is to get back in the World Title picture. And I hope Mr. Heyman is okay with this because I’m inserting myself in the Royal Rumble match. Heyman: Welcome to the fold. Aries: Thank you. So there’s that. I’m gonna try my best to win the match and get back on the road to the Uprising World Title. Bischoff: But what if you don’t win? What then? Aries: I’ve said it before, I wanna be the standard bearer here. And if I can’t be standard bearer of the World Title scene then there I’ll look somewhere else. I’ve tried my hand at the tag team division, it might work this time. NexGen title scene looks interesting right now. I beat Shibata in KOTR and I’d love to face KUSHIDA. I’ve been X-Division champion somewhere else, what’s to stop me from becoming champion here. I may have lost a match for the world title but I can be standard bearer somewhere else. And I’ll climb back to the top again. Bischoff: Thank you Austin for joining us, we wish you good luck at Royal Rumble and don’t forget, check out my book, Controversy Creates Cash! (Aries laughs and walks off) Heyman: STOP with the self-promotion. Bischoff: What? A little bit of controversy won’t hurt anyone. Look where it got me. Sitting next to you. Heyman: I wish you weren’t. Bischoff: Thank you fans for joining us for the first episode of Rising Talk and we’ll see you next week! (fade to black) *